The Death Eaters Curse
by Serious White
Summary: Its PG cause its a bit... adult in its plot. This is about a female death eater! YES! FINALLY! *sigh* It bugs me they are all male so I made a female one and no you icky people... there is no (says stuff I can't write in summary cause it has to be G rated


Discalimer: Ok... uhh.... nothing exceptmAndrea and her powers (I think) belong to JK Rowling (the wonderful lady). I plan to add chapters on to it so don't cry about it. I do write slow though(sorry). I hope you enjoy!   
  
"You're our only hope." Andr‚a mocked in a high-pitched voice. "You have to go and find Sirius Black before he finds Potter." Andr‚a was 36 years old and had been at the ministry for several years now. They sent her to find people because she was particularly good at apparating and sneaking. She also could sense an Animagus from a mile away. She'd been traveling for more than a month, staying around the hogwarts area, since that's where he'd show up eventually. In fact, he had. She felt his presence yesterday and found his 'hide out' that morning. Now she was outside in the freezing cold snow waiting for him to come back. Knowing he would be in dog form she brought rope, hoping to get him before he turned back and just carry him around like a dog so she didn't arise suspicion. Sadly, it didn't go as planned.   
  
When a BIG black dog walked into the cave entrance Andrea moved slowly around to the front to trap him. Unfortunately, she forgot about a dogs heightened senses. Without warning Black turned and snarled at her, making her jump. Before she had time to react he had jumped on her, pinning her against a wall with his paws at her shoulders and his mouth over her throat. His eyes said it all.   
  
Drop the wand or I'll bite. Andr‚a dropped her wand and Sirius dropped down to all fours leaving Andr‚a to stand there. He kept an eye ion her as he picked up her wand and threw it outside into the darkness.   
  
"You're a pretty dog." Andr‚a said to him. He looked at her for a second before turning back into human with a pop!   
  
"I like to think I make a pretty good human too." He said dryly. "Who are you?" He asked coming to stand in front of her. That was his mistake. Andr‚a aimed a kick in his stomach and he doubled over in pain. Andr‚a took the moment to run. She didn't get far. Sirius reached out and tripped her.   
  
"Ouch." He said and took a deep breath. He offered her a hand to help her up. His second mistake. She took the hand, stood up, and turned her back to him, bringing his arm down in one quick motion. It usually broke the persons arm but Andr‚a purposefully held back. She knew that once he was back in prison it would never get healed. Instead of sitting there in pain, as people usually did, he tripped her again. Lying on her back Andr‚a tried to get up but couldn't. Sirius had pinned her. He took a deep breath. "Ok, lets try this again. Who are you?" Andr‚a struggled but found she couldn't budge an inch. This guy could hold someone down forever.   
  
"My name is Andr‚a." She said grudgingly.   
  
"I see. And what do you want from me?" Was his next question. He let go of her hands but watched her carefully, not wanting to be fooled again. Andr‚a reached up and pulled off her mask. It was hot in here! When she looked back up at Sirius he was staring. Andr‚a sighed. She had that effect a lot and hated men's reactions. She couldn't trust their motives. Usually every man she ever liked just liked her because of her beauty. "Aside from my body, of course." He teased. Andr‚a couldn't help it. She laughed.   
  
"Sure dog boy." She replied grinning. "I'll scratch your ears for you." Sirius laughed.   
  
"You have no idea how good it really feels when someone does that." Sirius thought a moment. "I'll let you up if you promise not to run again." Andr‚a thought about it.   
  
"Agreed." Sirius stood up, but watched her carefully, as if not quite sure she was going to keep here word. Andr‚a stood up and dusted herself off.   
  
"So, what do you want?" He asked, sitting down on a stump. Andr‚a sat down in front of him on the ground.   
  
"To keep you from killing Harry."   
  
Sirius rolled his eyes. "I don't want to kill Harry!" He shouted at her. "In fact, I'm here to do the opposite!"   
  
"Ah, sure. That's why you betrayed the Potters." Andr‚a stated flatly. Actually, she never believed that Sirius would do that. She remember him and his friends from hogwarts. They were so close. She just didn't believe that Sirius had done it. But, the evidence proved otherwise.   
  
Sirius took a deep breath, trying not explode. "I would never, ever, hurt James or Lily." He made eye contact. "Never." Because of the conviction in his voice, or maybe the way his eye contact never wavered, or maybe how his eyes filled with unshed tears... for all those reasons and more, Andr‚a believed him. Or perhaps it was adding up all of her evidence she'd gotten.  
  
"Ok, I believe you." Sirius looked at her like he didn't believe her. Well, she wouldn't either if they're situations were reversed. "But what am I supposed to tell the ministry. 'Oh, I had him in my grasp but... well, I just thought he was cute so I let him go?!' They would really like that." Sirius laughed.   
  
" I dare you to say exactly that." He said. Andr‚a rolled her eyes.   
  
"I won't."   
  
"Chicken." Sirius had a grin on his face. He was teasing her!  
  
"I happen to like my job, thank you very much." Andr‚a said. "And my life."   
  
"I don't think the ministry would kill you." Sirius said doubtfully.   
  
"Voldemort would." Andr‚a said and immediately regretted it. Sirius looked at her curiously. Great! Go ahead and tell the world everything! She yelled at herself. Why don't you just go and shout it off the mountains?   
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. Andr‚a was impressed. Most people flinched when they heard Voldemorts name but Sirius hadn't. Andr‚a pushed her hair back out of her face and looked up at Sirius.   
  
"Nothing." She covered for herself. "Its not important."   
  
"I think it is." Sirius remarked quietly.   
  
"Ok, fine." Andr‚a said smiling at him. "Its nothing I want to talk to you about." Sirius laughed.   
  
"Well, I guess that's more truthful." He grinned at her. "I can get it out of you other ways." He let and innocent note creep into his voice. "Are you ticklish?" Andr‚a screamed in mock fright.   
  
"You wouldn't!" She said, getting up. Sirius grinned.   
  
"Yes I would." He said before standing up and tackling her. As they rolled on the ground Andr‚a realized she was laughing and having fun. I suppose this is what mother always meant when personality's 'hit is off.' Andr‚a thought as she flipped Sirius over and tried to pin him. I haven't laughed in... O god. It's been so long I can't even remember the last time I laughed. Sirius had gotten her pinned while she was thinking. Andr‚a tried to get loose for a second but he had her thoroughly pinned.   
  
"This is not fair." She stated. "Now how am I supposed to get away?"   
  
"That's the point. Now I can torture it out of you." Sirius said and tickled her.   
  
"Stop!" She gasped between screams. Sirius stopped and grinned at her.   
  
"Will you tell me now?" Andr‚a took a deep breath.   
  
"Never!" Sirius started to tickle her again but Andr‚a had got her hands loose and she stole his hands. "Now what are you going to do?" Andr‚a asked, teasing.   
  
"Err... Sirius?" A hesitant vice asked from the entrance. They both looked up to see Harry, Hermione and Ron standing there awkwardly. Sirius very quickly stood up and Andr‚a followed suit, dusting herself off and retrieving her wand.   
  
"I'll just go then." She said and before he had a chance to argue she ran out the door to the startled glances of the three children.   
  
  
"Idiot!" Andr‚a mentally smacked herself again. "How can you go and make friends with someone you're supposed to kill?!" Andr‚a was outraged. It'd been 15 years since her last friend had died and 14 since she'd become a death eater.   
  
"What's wrong servant?" A cool slick voice asked from her doorway. Andr‚a swallowed and turned to the voice.   
  
"My lord." She said deferentially with a slight bow of her head. She had to keep a tight rein on her fear lest it get away from her. She was always dead scared when her master confronted her.   
  
"Ha!" Voldemort actually laughed. "I would kill my other slaves for such insubordination." Andr‚a looked at the ground, not willing to let him see the flash of anger in her eyes. He put a finger under her chin and lifted her face. She couldn't keep the anger out of her eyes. Nor couldn't she keep out the hate. He laughed again. "Going to strike me down?" He asked amused. Andr‚a stayed silent. "You were alone with him tonight. Why is he not dead?"   
  
"I made a fatal mistake master." Andr‚a confessed. Voldemorts hold on her chin slipped down to loosely wrap around her throat.   
  
"And that was?" His voice was deadly. Andr‚a knew if her answer wasn't the right one he would kill her. Strangely enough, that didn't other her.   
  
"I dropped my cool demeanor." The grip on her throat tightened. "He thinks we're friends now." Voldemort let her go and she immediately stepped back.   
  
"I could use this." He thought for a moment. "Don't try and kill him. Stay his 'friend.'" Voldemort laughed. "Andr‚a, dear, you present me with the best opportunities." Andr‚a flushed remembering bringing him Peter who betrayed the Potters. That was one thing she always regretted. "Perhaps I can even get the potter boy. That would be wonderful. To finally show the world I am invincible." Voldemort nodded to her. "Until next time, my lovely death eater." He said by way of Farwell and dissaperated. When he left Andr‚a went down on hr knees and tried to calm herself and stop the flow of tears building up behind her eyes. She finally gave up and cried herself to sleep, wishing, strangely enough, that Sirius were there to comfort her.   
  



End file.
